elite_force_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexian Empire
History Origin The Roman Empire lasted for more than 2000 years in many forms. It finnaly fell in 1453. Many countries in Europe claimed heir to the Romans, but none of them were true heirs. In June 2015, the Bionic Rebellion has just been defeated by Chase Davenport. The only remnant of this rebelion was bionic soldier Maximinus. He hoped to create a new Roman Empire and establish bioniuc rule on normos. Maximinus disapeared from the academy, and, thanks to his super intelligence, become President of Italy. In California, there was a very rich teenage girl who was also a big fan of the Romans. Her name was Lexi Reed. She was a popular student in High School, and had a very high image of herself. Lexi was one of the few people who knew that she was the niece of Victor Krane. Krane was a bionic villain who hoped to take over the world. A year after the Bionic Rebellion, Lexi, now graduated, found out that Krane had escaped from the Davenport Space Colony. They got together in San Fransico. There, they made hundreds of bionic soldiers that would add to the original bionic army, who were now stationed at the Academy. Lexi saw this as a chance to create, like Maximinus, a new Roman Empire. In May 2017, the Krane invaded the bionic academy At that time, the The Elite Force, the only ones who could stop Lexi, had just defeated the Shapeshifter Alliance. They were unaware that after defeating Krane, Lexi activated the Triton App on the entire bionic army. She made Adam Davenport her general. Period of Conquests Afterwards, she sent Adam to Rome to negotiate with Maximinus. After successful negotiations, Italy became under Lexi's rule, and Maximinus became one of her generals. Thus, the Lexian Empire was founded. The first province of the Lexian Empire was Corsica after the bionic army took it from France. After that, the bionic army swept through the Spanish cities of Barcelona and Madrid, thus including the country into the Lexian Empire. After these conquests, Lexi ordered a tower to be built in northern Spain that would transmit signals of the Triton App. She called this tower Neuroimperium, and put Leo Dooley in charge of its construction. Lexi planned to use this tower to mind-control people all over Europe. That way, those who are mind-controlled would allow the Lexian army to take over most of the continent. Second Bionic War In The New Roman Empire, Maximinus found out that Chase and Oliver were in Rome. Lexi told him to go with an air force to Centium City and defeat The Elite Force. As the Lexian air force flew into Centium City, the Second Bionic War began. At one point Maximinus came face to face with Bree, who defeated him in a laser bo duel. After that, the air force retreated. Soon after, word of this got out to Rome. Lexi, however, was confident that The Elite Force would still be defeated. Days before, Lexi brought back the infamous Davenport Industries OS called Olympics Vista. Three months before, Vista had become discontinued. Because of this, it was more vuberable to viruses, which Lexi tool advantage of. Over the next month, Lexi severley affected many Davenport Industries products that people were using, including the Davenphone. This caused millions of customers to move to Apple and their iPhones. This was done to get rid of Davenport Industries so The Elite Force would be without a sponsor. In Return of the Vista, The Elite Force found out what was happening to Davenport Industries. They also found out the existence of the Lexian Empire. Later in the episode, Adam blew up Mission Command, but The Elite Force escaped. Seconds later, at the start of Breaking News, The Elite Force went to the Z-Tech Prodigy School to look for a new sponsor. Unknown to them, Adam was hiding in the basement of Z-Tech to take out The Elite Force. Even before that, Adam frquentley hid in the basement to spy on the A.N.T.s. When Adam escaped as The Elite Force was about to defeat them, Lexi revealed that the neuroinperium tower was almost complete, which would make The Elite Force fall into a trap trying to stop it. That was exactly what happened a week later, and The Elite Force was scattered all over the world. Fortunetley, after a few weeks, The Elite Force reunited and went to deactivate the neuroimperium tower When they got to Palo Alto in California, they found out that the neuroimperium had taken over the city. Nevertheless, The Elite Force were still able to take it down. Unfortunetley, the tower fell on the Z-Tech headquarters next to the prodigy school. The prodigy school was fine, but Zoltan Grundy was dead, and the company had to be sold to Apple. The Elite Force realized they had work on their own to prevent future disasters. They brought the A.N.T.s to Centium City to start a new A.N.T. Farm. Siege of Rome The destruction of the neuroimperium tower was a severe blow to the Lexian Empire. Now, everyone new Lexi's true motives. A week later, The Elite Force, along with soldiers from the U.S. and Britih army, stood outside the walls of Rome. The Lexian army stationed in Rome, led by Adam, fought a huge battle with them. Minutes later, the army was either shot, blasted, or blew up. Bree used her blast wave ability to send Adam flying miles away. However, since he fell in the Mediterranean Sea, Adam survived, Meanwhile, the Elite Force, and the U.S. and British armies, marched into Rome and broke into the Imperial palace, with Lexi and Adam ready to attack them. Bree destroyed Lexi with her energy blast, and turned of the Triton App in Adam's Chip using her override app. After this, the battle was won, and The Lexian Empire was almost completely shattered. Aftermath Over the next several months, the U.S. would take control of Italy, while Britain took over Spain. This would happen until the two countries could be on their own again. Meanwhile, The Elite Force moved back to Centium City, and the remaining bionic soldiers moved make to the academy. From then on, the academy would be in control of the U.S. The demise of the Lexian Empire allowed Davenport Industries to be refunded. At the same time, an international law was passed that further restoration of the Roman Empire would be illegal. Leaders # Lexi Reed (July 2, 2017 – November 14, 2017) MARIVS REED CAESAR ALEXIS AVGVSTVS Category:Places Category:Empires Category:Kidofilms Category:Elite Force Adventures